Princesses Go To Ouran
by LunarFanGoddess
Summary: when princess twilight and the other princesses stumble through a portal they end up a Rich School and find the host club sucky summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

Plz people I need help on knowing how to update my chapters plz tell m step by step since I am super helpless on computers sometimes so help me by reviewing thanks

Ch19 (I guess)

"You needed to see us princess Celestia?" Princess Twilight and Princess Cadence entered the throne room of princess Celestia and Luna. "Yes Twilight" Princess Celestias's regal voice echoed throughout the throne room. "We have been hearing reports from farm ponies that a flash of a portal like mirror have been seen throughout their fields" Celestia explained while trotting to meet hem with Luna close behind.

"We think we have heard of legends about this portal, the legends say that it is very powerful and needs all the princesses power to stop it" Luna said. "But what if something happens to us who will take over and what about the sun and the moon?" Twilight paced. "Don't worry Twilight" Celestia soothed "We gave a law and orders that is all the princesses disappeared your friends and Shining Armor will take over and co-rule Equestria" Luna unraveled a scroll with her magic "just the main empires" Luna added "Shining Armor will take the crystal empire of course with Fluttershy, Rarity will take canterlot with Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie and Applejack your castle Twilight" Luna Snapped the scroll closed.

"And we put a spell on the sun and moon that they will raise and lower at the proper times" Celestia said "Now let us go" Luna flapped her wings and the others followed her example. They all flew out of the window and headed towards where Celestia said it where the portal was showing up

Time Transition -

"We've been searching for hours, are you sure its even here?" Twilight asked Celestia "Yes" Celestia nodded in confirmation "look! "Cadence shouted, pointing to where she saw it "I see it" Twilight flew towards it "no Twilight" Celestia yelled the princesses followed Twilight in hopes of stopping her in time.

"Waugh!" the princesses were sucked into the portal and they all lost conciseness.

Yay! another transition –

Twilight was jerked awake to sounds of shrieking. She sat up on her haunches and looked around wildly. "What! What!" she asked frantically. The shrieks continued. Twilight looked and her hooves which turned into hands "I'm human again!" she said in amazement. Twilight looked down and blushed "with no clothes" Twilight saw that she wore some kind of necklace. It was her pony form. She suddenly had an idea. Twilight clutched her necklace and closed her eyes and thought of clothes. Suddenly she was wrapped in white tendrils of magic. They made a purple like sundress (purple like her coat) her cutie mark was at the right on her hem and purple flats. She looked down at herself satisfied. Her hair was the same purple and pink. She adjusted her new crown on her head. She winced as he shrieks started up again. Twilight saw that Luna was Huddled on the ground, quivering.

"Luna" Twilight crouched next to Luna who looked up in panic "Twilight?" Luna asked "yeah Luna, calm down and I'll put some clothes on you" Twilight averted her eyes as she thought of clothes for Luna. Luna became wrapped in white tendrils. When they disappeared she was wearing a dark purple sundress (like her coat) on the bottom left of her hem the darkened part was her white crescent moon. Luna had dark blue short hair (look at her weakened form ) that covered her right eye, on top of her head was her crown and finally she wore dark purple flats.

"What am I?" Luna asked "you're human, her standup" Twilight helped a quivering Luna to he feet "is this how humans walk?" Luna asked "yes" Twilight showed her how to walk "this is kinda easy" Luna exclaimed. There was a piercing shriek. "Cadence! Celestia!" Twilight and Luna ran towards the sounds. They saw that Celestia and Cadence were the ones who were shrieking "Cadence calm down!" Twilight soothed Cadence. "Tia please" Luna hugged Celestia. "Here" they used their magic together to make clothes for them. When the light disappeared Celestia was wearing a dress similar to Luna's except it was white and she had a yellow sun on the bottom right and she wore white flats. She had pink hair (like her weakened form I guess) and she had her golden crown on her head. Luna helped Celestia to walk. Cadence was wearing a light pink sundress with her blue cutie mark on the bottom right. She had her long pink, yellow and purple hair with her crown on her head and she wore light pink flats. Twilight showed her how to walk.

"We need to find somewhere with information" Twilight thought "look Twilight" Cadence pointed to a school like place in the distance. "Good idea Cadence lets head here" they all walked towards the school (it was Ouran but they don't know that )

-Continued –

Well people ill ty to continue remember rview and tell me step by step on how to update new chapters

Thanks

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry if it took so long oops and I forgot to do the disclaimer:**_

_**None of the awesome shows or anime belongs to me otherwise I would be tots rich but I'm not sorry for any mistakes.**_

**CH2 (I guess)**

The 4 princesses arrived at the schools back entrance. It was silent.

"Is it abandoned?" Cadence asked, "How should I know" Twilight shrugged "it must be after school hours" Celestia commented

They entered the back entrance and climbed up tons of stairs. They came to a long hallway and peered in the nearest door.

"Music Room 1" Twilight observed. "I hear voices "the walked down the hallway passing Music Room 2.  
>"It's from here" Cadence pointed to Music Room 3. Twilight pushed through to doors and fell to the ground with a thump. Rose petals flew at their faces. One managed to lodge itself in Luna's throat. She coughed and sputtered. Celestia patted her back.<p>

"**Welcome"** voices came from the inside. "Are you alright princess?" a blond violet eyed boy walked up to twilight and held a hand out to her, helping her up. "Yes I'm quite alright" Twilight grabbed his hand and dusted herself off. "In that case welcome to the Host Club" he bowed to her and handed her a Rose. "Thanks I guess" she took the flower and delicately sniffed it.

"Oh, I need to introduce myself; my name is…um…".Cadence nudged her "Tell them your full title" Cadence whispered to Twilight who sighed. "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle ruler (I guess) of Friendship"

"My name is Princess MI Amore Cadenza or Princess Cadence, Ruler of the Crystal Empire and (I guess) Love" Cadence Bowed

"I'm Princess Celestia, Co-Ruler of Equestria and I raise the Sun" Celestia bowed and grinned with her eyes closed.

"I am Princess Luna, Co-Ruler of Equestria and I raise the Moon" Luna smiled shyly.

"Wow you're Princesses no wonder you're so pretty" An adorable little blond attached himself to Celestia who squealed and hugged him.

"We should introduce ourselves now; I am Tamaki Souh King of the Host Club" Tamaki Struck a pose. "**Not**!" two auburn haired twins chorused together. Tamaki scowled at the twins.

"I'm Hikaru" the twin on the right said.

"And I'm Kaoru" the twin on the left said.

"**And we're the Hitachiin twins**" they chorused.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hani" The small blond sad cheerfully "and this is Takashi (Morinozuka) but you can call him Mori" Mori nodded to the Princesses.

"I am Kyoya Ootori" Kyoya introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka" Haruhi waved at them.

Cadence peered at her. "You're a pretty mare" Cadence beamed at her. "Uh you mean girl right?" Twilight corrected her "Yes, Yes" Cadence sighed and smiled at Twilight.

"oh no what are you talking about?"Tamaki pushed himself between them and led Cadence away. "Well yeah she's, I mean, he's clearly a boy" Tamaki rambled. "No she's clearly a she" Celestia peered at Haruhi. "Yes she is look at those big filly eyes" Luna said peering at Haruhi who sweat dropped bullets. "Um, Kyoya" Haruhi waved at Kyoya. "Right" Kyoya sighed. "Since you figured out our secret you'll have to work for us" Kyoya smirked evilly.

"EEH?" The princesses shrieked.

_**Yay I finished another chapter ill try to update faster**_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay next chapter **_

_**Disclaimer: None of the awesome Manga/ Anime or Cute show belongs to me**_

Chapter 3(I guess)

"But we don't even go here!" Twilight whined to Kyoya. "We can enroll you here" Kyoya replied. The Host Club closed for the day in order to deal with the Princess matter.

"This is black mail" Cadence pouted. "Don't say anything to get him riled up, he can do worse" Haruhi mumbled. "What if we don't want to?" Celestia asked, sitting Dignified in her chair, going into royal princess mode. "Tia, may we?" Luna asked Celestia. "Why?" Celestia looked at her surprised. Luna whispered into her ear. "Hmm…" Celestia looked thoughtful. "Alright" Celestia nodded.

"But were shall we stay?" Twilight asked Celsetia. "Well, do you have any bits? I have a feeling its quite valuable here" Cadence asked. Twilight looked around in her pockets and so did the others. "I've got 5 bits" Twilight pulled some out. "I've got 3" Luna pulled some out. "I've got 3 too" Celestia said. "I've got none" Cadence said cheerfully. "Is that gold?" Haruhi peered down at it. "Yes its quite unrare in Equestria" Celestia nodded. "Rich people in other worlds, typical" Haruhi muttered.

"Perhaps you know somewhere we may buy a house" Luna asked the Host Club. And for the rest of the day they helped buy them a house.

"It is a fantastic home!" Squealed Celestia. "Why are you hyper?" Twilight asked. "Don't Know" Celestia shrugged. Their home (for now) was a two story commoner's home (as the Host Club put it). There were 5 rooms. (Guest room), a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. There was also a spacious backyard. They also bought sofas, and their living necessities. They went back to Music Room 3 to start their new jobs.

"So what will we be doing?" Twilight asked Kyoya. "Well you'll be doing cleaning, cooking and helping around" Kyoya replied. "Do you have any skills or abilities?" Kyoya asked. "Well we can sing" Celestia butted in to their conversation. "Well yeah there's that" Twilight admitted. "Great you'll preform today" Kyoya told them walking away. "Wow no heart, like at all" Twilight shivered. "We think "Hikaru started "That you guys will need Preforming Clothes" Kaoru finished. They both grinned like a Cheshire cats. The princesses shivered. "Well what's wrong with these?" Luna asked shyly. "Yeah what's wrong with these?" Celestia crossed her arms. "Nothing" Hikaru said. "You just all look alike you need originalities."Kaoru said. "Well alright if that's it" Cadence said "sure" Twilight agreed. "You 2 follow us" the twins pulled Twilight and Cadence. "No we'll measure ourselves" Twilight snatched the measuring tape and they walked into the dressing room. The twins shrugged and went to play cards with Haruhi who reluctantly agreed, Tamaki and Kyoya played with the too. And Celestia and Luna ate cake with Hani and Mori. Everyone waited while Twilight and Cadence measured themselves.

_**Yay done with this chapter. Sorry if nothing has happened yet. It'll get interesting soon, Pinkie Promise. I'll update soon I'll try.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yay next one I'm on a roll!(If that's okay), so….. How's the weather…(awkward silence)oh right on with the disclaimers!**_

_**Disclaimer: none of the awesome things belong to me.**_

"We're done" Announced Twilight. She and Cadence came out of the dressing room. "That room is like a throne room" Cadence said. "Uh-huh" Twilight nodded. "Our turn" Celestia grabbed Luna, snatched the measuring tape and dragged Luna into the dressing room, grinning. "Uh…Bye guys…"Luna said to Hani and Mori. "Bye!" Hani said cheerfully.

"Uh…your welcome?" Twilight said to Celestia's retreating back. "Want some cake?" Hani asked Twilight and Cadence. "YEAH!" Cadence cheered and Twilight shrugged and shook her head. "No thanks"

Twilight walked over to the game of cards and watched.  
>"Would you like to play?" Haruhi asked Twilight. "Hmm…how do you play?" Haruhi explained it to her. "Okay seems simple"<br>"Great let me shuffle the cards" Tamaki shuffled them like an excited puppy with fingers and then split it up.

ABOUT 20

"Rich man" Twilight said  
>"Noblemen" Cheered the Hitachiin twins.<br>"Everyman" Sighed Tamaki  
>"Poor man" Haruhi looked mortified.<br>"Filthy Rich" Kyoya smirked.

Haruhi looked horrified. "Your my servant now Haruhi" Kyoya said. "How is that any different from now" Haruhi mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you" Kyoya said. "NOTHING" Haruhi stuttered.

"We are done" Luna said, while dragging knocked out Celestia by the foot. "Um… what happened" Haruhi asked, sweat dropping with the entire host club, Kyoya just raised an eyebrow. "Umm…" Luna looked uncomfortable. "She passed out from being ticklish" Luna said at last. The sweat drops grew even bigger.

"Anyway" Haruhi changed the subject. "Aren't we supposed to open up the Club?" Haruhi asked Tamaki. "Oh right yes" He snapped his fingers and Mori began to open the heavy doors. *SQUEALS*  
>Twilight, Luna and Cadence rubbed their ears. Celestia just twitched. It looked like a huge flood of yellow. "Go to the kitchen and roll out the carts of food" Kyoya directed the princesses, who nodded. Luna crouched next to Celestia and looked sweet for a moment. The school girls held their breaths and gaped. Luna held a palm to Celestia's cheek…and slapped her with a blank face like Mori's.<p>

"WAAHH" Celestia woke up. "Let's go" Luna helped Celestia up and holding her hand and dragging her to the kitchen. The Schoolgirls sweat dropped. The princesses rolled out the carts full of sweets and stood attentive.

Many girls called to them to deliver the sweets, mostly at Hani's table.

AN HOUR Later

"Ugh I'm getting tired of being called around like a servant." Celestia moaned. "When we get back to Equestria I'm apologizing to our servant's if we ever treated them this way"  
>"Yes" agreed Luna<br>"Girls" Kyoya called to them. "Yeah?"Cadence replied for them. "Do you know any songs you can sing?" Kyoya asked. "Umm. Yes" Twilight said. "How about the one where we sang to you?" Cadence asked Twilight. "Umm…"Twilight blushed. "Yes that one I really liked" Luna said. "Yeah!" said Celestia smiling. "three against on, alright go sing in that empty space in the middle of the room, Kyoya pointed to the one where all the tables are surrounding it. "So everyone can watch" Explained Kyoya.

The girl went into the center and waited until they got their attention.  
>"Excuse me ladies" Kyoya said in a loud bold voice. The girls immediately quieted. "We have some performers so please give them your upmost respect" Kyoya motioned to the princesses. The school girls stared at them waiting.<p>

_**Whelp I'll stop here for now… I'll update soon.  
>and if you have any song suggestions please tell me… even if its fan made I'll do disclaimers as well<br>Bye  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright here goes  
>Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me…<strong>_

_****_Chapter 5 (I guess)

Music begins to play, everyone looked around in confusion.

Twilight:

"_It isn't that I'm Ungrateful, for all the things that I've earned" _

"_For all the journeys I have taken, all the lessons that I have learned"_

"_But I wonder where I'm going now, what my role is meant to be"_

"_I don't know how to travel, to a future that I can't see"_

"_I have my wings"_

A burst of light came from her back and purple wings unfurled.

"_I wear this crown"_

She motioned to the crown on her head.

"_I'm a princess, this is true"_

"_But it's still unclear to me just what I am meant to do"_

"_I want to have a purpose"_

"_I want to do all that I can"_

"_I want to make a contribution"_

"_I want to be a part of the plan"_

Celestia:

"_Your destiny's uncertain and that's sometimes hard to take"_

"_But it will become much clearer with every new choice you make"_

Luna:

"_Patience is never easy, I understand wanting more"_

"_I know how hard it is to wait and spread out your wings"_

A light burst from Luna's back and wings unfurled.

"_And soar"_

Her wings flapped and she flew. Gasps from the audience.

Cadence:

"_But you stand here for a reason, you're gifted and you are strong"_

"_That crown upon you head because you belong"_

All:

"_Know that your time is coming soon"_

"_As the sun rises, so does the moon"_

Holograms of the sun and moon appeared over their heads

"_As love finds a place in every heart"_

A crystal heart appeared in the middle the sun, moon and heart dissolved in sparkles.

"_You are a princess; you'll play your part"_

Luna:

"_We understand you wanting more, a chance to shine a chance to soar"_

Bursts of light came from the three's backs and the flew, more gasps

Cadence:

_"Soon will come the day it turns around"_

They spun in circles, beautifully.

All:

"_Know that you time is coming soon"_

They landed surrounding Twilight.

_As the Sun rises, so the Moon"_

Holograms of the Sun and Moon appeared

"_As love finds a place in every heart"_

The crystal heart appeared.

"_You are a princess you'll play your part"_

Twilight' mark appeared and it dissolved creating sparkles

Celestia:

"_You are a princess you'll play your part"_

Your time will come

She hugged Twilight lovingly.

Claps erupted startling them out of their daze. "That was amazing" a girl sniffed. "Well done" Kyoya nodded impressed. "You guys are now our preforming group and a apart of the Host Club" he decided. The school girls cheered and so did the Host Club. Haruhi just grinned. "At least there are other girls I can talk to" Haruhi mumbled smiling.

_**Yay another one. And plz tell me any song you would like to see here and I will look it up on YouTube. **_


End file.
